Exalted Achievements
=Forward= Note that many of these Achievements are not originally by me ShadowDragon8685 but come from many demented minds. (Though some of them are mine.) Many of these come from the White Wolf Forums' posters. The posters whose work appears here are: Jtuxyan, MrAnybody, Morangias, Vysha, Asura, Nocte_ex_Mortis, Sovereign, AstraKiseki, ShadowDragon8685, Ryuugi, Aquillion, High Quabalist, Krellian, Cyaneyed, Decorus, zindane2000, and Greywalker1. Others have come from the http://www.lefaeverte.com/?page_id=76 Le Fae Verte blog. General Acheievements These are Acheievements which are not even really worth classifying as belonging to any particular Caste or even type. There are so many General Achievements (most of them thanks to Le Fae Verte) that they really need their own wiki page. Only those which have come from the Forums will be posted below. *''Exalted: The Musical'' -- Acheieve victory in personal combat using only Performance based attacks and defenses. *''A Bone to Pick'' -- Use part of a skeleton as an improvised weapon. *''More Artifact now, than Exalt'' -- Have greater than 55% of your body by volume replaced with artifact prosthesis. *''Fire and Ice'' -- Destroy Creation twice, with different Armageddons. *''It's the End of the World as We Know it!'' -- In one Chronicle, deal with the Locus Crusade, Reclamation, a revisitation of the Balorian Crusade, Civil War on the Blessed Isle and the Death Lords assaulting Creation full-bore. **''And I feel fine!'' Survive It's the End of the World as we Know it and emerge victoriously. *''Do I have to Choke a Bitch?'' -- Manually Throttle someone to death while Limit Breaking. *''Army of One'' -- Conquer an armed fortress garrisoned by a number of mortals with Magnitude equal to your Essence, alone. **Confronting them all at once in Mass Combat is unnessessary, you just have to emerge victorious. *''Epic Failure'' -- Botch a roll with a 10+ dice pool. *''Epic Win'' -- Roll more successes than dice with a 5+ die pool. *''Pave the Way'' -- Cause at least 500 motes of Essence to be spent in one place during one scene. *''Feng Shui'' -- Make the resultant Demense aspected to your own type of Exalt (or Element). *''I built this House on Rock and Roll'' -- Construct a Manse on said Demense and claim the Hearthstone. Abyssal Achievements *''I'm Bloody Drunk'' -- Drain all the health levels of an Exalt by drinking their blood. *''Diablerist'' -- Drain all the health levels of an Abyssal Exalt with more Permanent Essence than you by drinking their blood. *''Cut to Feel'' -- Convince a Solar to kill him/herself. *''I See Dead People'' -- Create 10,000 hungry ghosts. *''The Odd Couple'' -- Successfully unite Princess Magnificent and The First and Forsaken Lion. *''There goes the Neighborhood'' -- Cause a settlement with a Magnitude of no less than your own Essence to become a Shadowland, between sunup and sundown of one day, without actually causing the loss any Magnitude. Abyssal Exclusives *''What is Thy Bidding, My Master?'' -- Accumulate 100 XP in normal play without accumulating a single point of Resonance. *''Join us, or die!'' -- Corrupt a Solar Shard into an Abyssal Shard. Whether or not it remains with it's original owner is immaterial. *''Join the Dark Side. We have more fun!'' -- Nonviolently convince a Solar to become an Abyssal. **Torture is violence, and counts as Join Us or Die! *''Durnjack Slaughterhand'' -- Slaughter a town with a population magnitude equal to your Essence in one night with a mace. Alchemical Achievements *''Have you seen this boy?'' - Pursue an Enemy of the State from Autochthonia to Creation during the Locust Crusade, with the help of Creation's citizens. *''Click Click Boom'' - Purchase Essence Pulse Cannon **''This is my BOOM STICK!'' - Purchase Essence Pulse Cannon, all sub-module upgrades, and all following charms in the tree. *''Robots In Disguise'' - Purchase Integrated Artifact Transmogrifier. *''Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!'' Participate in a Circle in which all party members have transformation modes. Infernal Achievements *''Malfean Urge'' -- Create a character who is better in every single way than another character at the table and graciously inform him of this fact. *''Cecelynian Urge'' -- Cite page and paragraph of entirly fictious rules in sourcebooks that do not exist in order to justify why your latest plan will work, and have the ST fall for it. *''Adorjanian Urge'' -- Go an entire session without ever focusing on one train of thought or objective for more than a scene. *''SWLIHN's Urge'' -- Quote 1984 as a three-dice stunt well enough that the rest of the group is left vaguly unsettled. *''Draconic Urge'' -- Do something so jaw droppingly evil that the rest of the gaming group is left speechless for a few seconds by how much of a dick move that was. *''The Elder God Formally Known as Prince'' -- Discover SWLIHN's original name. *''L'enfant Terrible'' -- Have a child with your Yozi's Joten. *''Evil Concentrate'' -- Engage in every Act of Villiany in a single scene. *''Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form'' -- Find redemption from your Neverborn masters... At the hands of the Yozi. *''Look what I can do!'' Using non-sorcerous methods, loose at least one descendant Second Circle demon and one member each of two descendant First-Circle demon species for each Yozi involved in the Reclamation. Infernal Exclusives *''Loyal Prince'' -- Accumulate 100 XP in normal play without accumulating a single point of Limit. *''You aren't using your Soul anyway'' -- Convince a Celestial Exalt to become an Akuma Lunar Achievements *''Con Organizer'' -- Get at least 5 lunars all of whom have tells involving fur to work in a group. *''Is God gone yet?'' -- Hide from the light of the full moon to avoid getting limit. *''Foe Yay'' -- Sleep with a Solar you hate because you're his lunar mate. *''With great power...'' -- Get all the chimera-only charms without ever becoming a chimera. **''...comes great insanity'' -- Get 9 permenant limit and then get your lunar tatoo's so you can't get any more. *''Puppet Show'' -- Help the fae manipulate your fellow lunars. *''The Easy Way'' -- Use twin-faced hero to impregnate a woman if you are usually female. *''The Painful Way'' -- Use twin-faced hero to bear a child if you are usually male. *''Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats Ho!'' Play a member of a circle of Lunars, all with big cats for their totem animal. *''It never helps'' -- transform into a giant snake in the middle of combat. *''Rescue Rangers'' -- save a young Lunar who exalts on the Isle. Lunar Exclusives *''Werewolf Anger Management Class'' -- Accumulate 100 XP in normal play without accumulating a single point of Limit. *''Regime Toppling Racoon'' -- Chanige the leadership of a kingdom without leaving Animal Form. *''Creatures Great and Small'' -- Acquire every Form Aquisition Knack which explicitly expands the range of valid Sacred Hunt targets, and acquire at least two distinct form which require each Knack to purchase. *''Check, Mate'' -- Acquire the Heart's Blood of a Solar. *''Hate/Death Relationship'' -- Acquire the Heart's Blood of a Death Knight. Raksha *''How Pedestrian...'' -- slay a powerful combat built exalt (essence 4+) in a one-on-one duel without being over essence 6, bonus points if it's a solar, GSP or Abyssal *''I can't believe I got away with that'' -- Masquerade as a newly born god, then earn an official position in one of the Celestial Bureaus. Bonus points if you do so with the support of one of the elder sidereals... *''Tssk... tsssk my aren't we a jealous lady'' -- Engineer a war between two powerful allied nations by turning their kings against each other over a love affair... *''Something that boring can't be allowed to exist'' -- destroy the void and replace it with a deep wyld zone. bonus points if you turn the neverborn back into primordials in the process... *''Thank you, I'll be taking that, I think'' -- learn a single truth from the lips of the Ebon Dragon given freely and without coercion, in broad daylight... Raksha Exclusives *''Ooooh, I know, lets have party in creation'' -- Seduce an elder celestial and get him to shut down the last defenses of creation so your buddies can have a mass scale invasion. Balorian Crusade style Sidereal Achievements *''Resonance Party'' -- Get the "A mortal you love dies" pattern bite so many times you become immune to it. *''Kangaroo Court'' -- During an Audit, use your socialize charms to make those judging you hop up and down with their hands folded against their chests in front of them. *''One Rightous Old Dude'' -- Screw things up so badly that Chejop Karjak has to intervene personally to sett things right. *''Bronze Faction'' -- Kill an Eclipse who knows Sidereal Charms. *''Gold Faction'' -- Teach an Eclipse Sidereal Martial Arts. *''What have you done!?'' -- Teach an Infernal or Akuma Sidereal Martial Arts. *''Boring World'' -- Hide a plothook before another circle of exalts finds it so that they will never have the adventure. *''Bronze Karma Flux'' -- Have a solar you murdered during the First Age thank you for stopping his reign of terror before he completly lost control of himself. *''Gold Karma Flux'' -- Try to help a solar only to have him attack you because he thinks all Sidereals deserve to die as a result of the Usurptation. *''You've doomed us all!'' -- Teach an Abyssal Sidereal Martial Arts *''Usurpation Karma Flux'' -- have a Deathlord thank you for killing his Solar self so he could become more powerful than ever. *''Dude, an X-Box? Lame!'' -- find out what really happens at Jade Pleasure Dome. *''Courtesan of Heaven'' -- create a brothel so exquisite that the Unconquered Sun will leave Games of Divinity and instead come to your place for kicks. *''What a beautiful love story'' -- restore Kejak's and Ayesha's affair. *''Peaches of Wisdom'' -- spend an entire session speaking in riddles, metaphors and koans. Survive. *''There Is No Mirror'' -- defeat Ei Zou in either physical or social combat. *''No fuckin' fairies in Heaven'' -- cut or rip off Hu Dai Liang's wings. *''The Mummy Returns'' -- find out what's under Nara-O's bandages. *''Yes, Sifu!'' -- learn all MA Styles your Sifu knows. *''I have surpassed you, master!'' -- learn all MA Styles your Sifu knows and one more Sidereal Style. *''I somehow fuckin' did it!'' -- become known throughout Creation as the foremost Martial Arts master. *''Ipsy Wipsy Spider...'' -- accidentally spill some beverage on a Pattern Spider. *''Well, just duct-tape it'' -- restore the broken constellation of Mask. *''And the cat's in the cradle...'' -- through a series of petitions and astrological petitions, arrange a part of the loom into an artistic pattern. *''Grandpa Kejak's Knitting Corner'' -- make yourself a sweater from strands of fate. *''Heavenly Notoriety'' -- make your list of heavenly offenses so long that if written on a parchment it can be spread between two opposing Elemental Poles. Survive the Audit. *''Maestro, music please!'' -- stunt any of the Battle Pattern Charms as your army dancing in perfect choreography. Bonus point if they dance polka or riverdance. *''The Undecided One'' -- get any five Sidereal Martial Arts up to the Form Charm without going past the Form Charm in any. *''Now I''' am the Master!'' -- Use a style your Sifu does not know to beat him in an otherwise fair fight. *''What could possibly go wrong?'' -- Invent an anti-CoD SMA style that fails to damage non Creatures of Darkness, and freely teach it to Abyssals, Infernals and Solars, so that your enemies can more efficiently kill each other. Sidereal Exclusives *''Only Sane Man in Heaven'' -- Accumulate 100 XP during normal play without accumulating a single point of Limit. *''Revenge of the Bronze'' -- Participate in the Usurpation, survive, and become one of the ones manipulating Creation. *''Death Scythe'' -- Kill someone with a Scythe while playing a Chosen of Endings. Solar Achievements *''The Force is Strong With This One'' -- Go at least three sessions before your ST realizes you're playing an Expy of a Jedi Knight. *''I Always Hated That Show'' - Solo a Wyld Hunt consisting of five Immaculate Monks. *''You attack '''how many times?! '' -- Make thirty attacks before your DV refreshes. *''Immaculates Love the Golden Child:'' Take over the Immaculate Order as a known Anathema. *''Welcome to the Solar Jam!'' Use an Artifact piece of first-age sports equipment as your primary weapon. Must not be a 'normal' weapon. **Blitzballs (for playing Blitzball, Solar Jam, Exalted Beach Volleyball, and other ball games, would count. A dueling sword would not.) *''It's NOT A KEYBLADE!'' -- Weild one (or more) of the Keys of Creation as weapons. *''No, it is NOT a gunblade!'' -- Wield a Gunblade. **''Yes, I CAN think of weapons that haven't been used in SquareEnix RPGs'' -- Use exclusively weapons that were first used in Square RPGs. *''Seduce the Seducer'' -- Lay Ma-Ha-Suchi in the Age of Sorrows. Shapeshifting into a goat form doesn't count. *''You Furra Burshit'' -- Insult Ahlat to his face, and then proceed to beat him down. *''Lotta Bull'' -- Get Ahlat demoted back to a god of cattle, or, for major bonus points, the god of a specific breed of cow. *''Undecided Grand Master'' -- Get five Celestial Martial Arts up to the Form Charm without going past the Form Charm of any. *''Sorcerers are just Better'' -- bypass an entire Story Arc with the use of a single Solar Circle Sorcery spell. *''Ultimate POWER!'' -- by any method, activate a Charm or Sorcery for which your Effective Permanent Essence is equal to or greater than 10. *''Pattern Recognition'' -- Create a sentient race with Craft (Genesis) to serve you, and treat them with dignity and respect so they will never want to overthrow you. **''Cyclic History'' -- Have them revolt against you anyway. *''Give me all of your Credits, and jump into the central pit'' -- Using Unnatural Mental Influence, make someone who is at least a Heroic Mortal commit dramatic suicide which they did not want to commit. *''Luke, I am your father!'' -- Find out that one of your parents is a hostile Exalt with Essence at least three higher than your own, from their own mouth. Survive the encounter. *''Return of the Gold'' -- Topple the Empire and begin to restore the Republic - err, Deliberative. *''I sense the Good in you'' -- Redeem an Abyssal by using Social Combat to turn them against their master. The Abyssal does not have to survive. *''Behold my true form, and despair!'' -- Cast Birth of Sanity's Sorrow *''This Cannot Be -- I am invincible!'' Get hit by an attack that exploits your Flaw of Invulnerability and survive. *''Sonna... Sonna bakana!'' -- Kill a Celestial Exalt or greater being of no lower Essence than your own, in actual combat, with a Solar Circle spell that you cast from beginning to end while entirely in their view. *''Eyes on the Prize'' -- Get addicted to the Games of Divinity *''I put on my robe and wizard hat'' -- Successfully seduce Raksi in order to steal the Book of Three Circles... and reveal this to her at an inappropriately intimate moment. *''Cannon Character Build'' -- As a Celestial Exalt, reach Essence 5 without ever purchasing a perfect defense of any sort. *''Nothing can go wrong!'' -- Solve the problem of a Deathlord by sealing him or her away indefinitely. *''Half-Kilomote Charge'' - Cause at least 500 motes of Essence to be spent during one action. *''Completist'' -- Conquer at least 100 of the Hundred Kingdoms (0/100) *''Hometown Hero'' -- Cause a statue of yourself, at least life-size, to be built in either your hometown or current residence, entirely of a Magical Material. *''A Golden God'' -- Acquire at least four Oricalcum artifacts, once of which must be a weapon and one of which must be an armor. Challenge a Realm-aligned Terrestrial to open combat inside the limits of a city with at least 500,000 inhabitants. Survive the consequences of your actions. *''Believe the Hype'' -- Reenact at elast one of the Immaculate Myths regarding your Caste, in public. *''He went That-a-Way'' -- Evade the pursuing Wyld Hunt by convincing them that you ran off in a direction you indicate. *''Hail to the King, Baby!'' -- Take over a kingdom exclusively with Rock-based musical Performance/Socialize attacks. *''And I'll Form the Head!'' -- Use Unity of the Closed Fist to combine your entire Circle and their Royal Warstriders or equavilents into a single omnipotent being. *''Form Blazing Sword'' -- Permanently kill a Deathlord by ripping the Sword of Creation out of the Elemental Pole of Earth and beating him to death with it. *''The Incredible Hulk'' -- Destroy a Warstrider by using it as your improvised weapon. *''I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds'' -- Build and use multiple Proto-Shinmaic Vortexes as weapons to conquer the Scavenger Lands. *''Pay Attention: This is why they invaded!'' Defeat the entire Immaculate Order in the time it took for the Balorian Crusade to be fought off. *''We oughta call a meeting'' -- destroy all the projects of the Thousand Streams River *''Fetal Position'' -- To defeat the entire Underworld, create a grand alliance of the Infernals and Yozi, the Fair Folk, Yu-Shan and the Sidereals, all the Lunars, the Realm and Lookshy. Then ponder who's going to betray you, and when. *''Hey Meestier Lion!'' Attack and defeat the First and Forsaken Lion using Birth of Sanity's Sorrow. *''Oh Shi-'' -- Use Unity of the Closed Fist to join with an Incarnae, a Yozi and a Neverborn, at the same time. *''∞÷0'' -- Drop a Protoshinmaic Vortex into the Abyss. *''Shape This'' -- See what happens when a living creature's biology attempts to digest a Protoshinmaiac Vortex. *''Karmic Justice List'' -- Use an epic Prayer roll to have the Unconquered Sun put a Sidereal you're having trouble killing in the Creatures of Darkness book so your anti-CoD charms and Styles can come into play. *''Gamebreaker'' -- Lead a force consisting of your circle, the Seventh Legion, the Directional and Celestial Gods of War, the five Maidens, Autochthon restored, Gaia, Luna, and the Unconquered Sun upon Malfeas or the Underworld. Solar Exclusives *''Order 66 Survivor'' -- Convince the ST to let you play as a first-age Solar survivor of Usurpation. *''What Happens in the First Age...'' -- Accumulate 100 XP during normal play without accumulating a single point of Limit. *''By your powers combined - I am the Unconquered Sun!'' -- Force Sol Invictus to turn his back on the Games of Divinity and return to actively ruling the Gods and Heaven. *''Use the Force, Luke'' -- Perform a purely mental three-dice stunt at a physical do-or-die moment involving placing all of your faith in the Unconquered Sun. *''Commander, you may Fire at Will!'' Take control of the Five-Metal Shrike, and use it to blo up a city or major Manse. Terrestrial Achievements *''Do a Little Dance'' -- Have one of your children exalt as a dragonblood. *''We Still Got It'' -- Have a child with a DB over twice your Breeding. *''Crack Pile'' -- Do an amount of drugs that would be fatal if your charms didn't let you survive it. *''Guts and Glory'' -- Attack a Celestial Exalt of higher Essence alone. *''Analysis, Mr.Spock'' -- Exploit a plot hole in the ST's story to overcome an obstacle. *''Seditous Rumors'' -- Have a demonblooded child. *''Technological Advancement'' -- Pass up command of a blue-water navy in favor of airships. *''The League of Shadows'' -- Defeat or neutralize one foe using only economics *''Mom Always Loved Her More!'' -- Limit break as a result of being shown up by the actions of an older sibling. *''Elemental Pole of Wood'' -- Enter a room and make every man lose his train of thought. *''Undecided Master'' -- Get at least 5 Terrestrial Martial Arts up to the Form Charm without going past the Form Charm of any. *''High score'' -- During the span of a single Calibration, seduce and lay a member of each Great House in individual sexual encounters. (0/11) Terrestrial Exclusives *''Power Rangers say No to Fun'' -- Defeat a Solar after he reveals himself by using his powers to make a casual task easier. *''Fuck your Exaltation'' -- Master a Celestial Martial Art, extend your lifespan to that of a Solar or better, and acquire an Applicability-Trumping Perfect Defense. Category:Exalted